


Norman

by havocthecat



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace is getting a little annoyed with his mom. She means well, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/244610.html).

"I notice you forgot to give me Norman's phone number last night."

Wallace paused in the act of slinging his backpack down on the kitchen table and grimaced silently. "Sorry, Ma," he said, pivoting to face her. "I musta forgot."

"I looked in the phone book," said his ma in a voice that Wallace knew meant he was grounded for at least a week, maybe two. "Then I called around. Neptune's not so big a town that it has a lot of Eagle Scouts. Turns out your friend Norman doesn't really exist."

Damn. He shoulda known Norman the Imaginary Perfect Friend wouldn't last forever. "Ma--"

"No!" snapped his ma, raising one hand towards him, palm out. When she looked away, eyes closed, Wallace figured he'd underestimated. He was gonna be grounded for a month. "You listen to me, Wallace Fennel." Wallace barely stopped himself from letting out an explosive sigh. "You don't know--" She stopped, shook her head. "If even _half_ the things I've heard about the Mars family are true--"

"I don't care!" snapped Wallace. His ma's eyebrows drew in together, and Wallace knew he was a goner. Well, if hew as gonna go down, he was gonna go down for somethin' good. "You know what they did to me my first day at Neptune High, Ma? A bunch of kids stripped me down to my tightie whities and duct-taped me to the flag pole. All those rich kids whose parents you been listenin' to? They just stood there takin' pictures with their camera phones, laughin' at me. Veronica, she was the only one who did anything. _She_ cut me down offa that thing when no one else would. She an' her dad, they're good people. Mr. Mars, he came over here last night and got rid of Jeremy when the sheriff's office wouldn't do _nothin'_ for us." Wallace took a deep breath. "So I don't care what your buddies at Kane software been sayin', and I don't care what you think of Veronica and her dad. I _know_ them. They don't, and _you_ sure as hell don't either."

"Wallace!" Oh, yeah. Next thing you knew, Veronica'd be pickin' out clothes to wear to his funeral "Just--go to your room." Oh, well. Least he mighta gotten through to his ma. He knew that look. Wallace shrugged and started walkin' away. She was quiet, thinkin' over what he'd said. Ma wasn't stupid; she'd listen to Wallace if he had somethin' good to say. Hell, maybe she'd even apologize to Mr. Mars.

One thing was definite, though. Wallace was still gonna be grounded for the rest of his natural life.

\--end--


End file.
